Five Nights at Eevee's
by Rosalina56789
Summary: Freddy's Pizzaria in the Pokèmon universe! Any fan of both Fnaf and Pokèmon would love this series! Started 6/17/15. There's a new chapter every other day, unless I am too busy to write.
1. Chapter 1

Eevee's Pizzaria, 1986, 4:38 P.M.

A man from the staff of Eevee's Pizzaria walked upstairs to the attic, and made sure he was unseen. He searched and searched, but finally he found it, the Golden Eevee suit from the former restaurant, Eevee's Family Diner, that had a removable endoskeleton. He quickly took out the endoskeleton and put it on. "Now, time to look for victims," he said with a sneer. He found six children, one three and the other five ten, and lured them into the back room. "I have a surprise for you kids," he said as he took out a knife and slammed it into a boy's neck. The other kids screamed, and one of the girls, Trista, went infront of the three year old protecting him. "Sammy!" The dead boy's best friend, Sean said. "Who's next?" said The Murderer, as the three year old started crying. "How about...YOU!" He said, swiftly cutting Sean's right leg straight off. A boy named Oscar started breathing deeply in fear, as The Murderer cut Oscar's right arm off. A girl named Charlotte swiftly ran to the door, opening it a crack and attempting to escape, but as she was turned around her left leg got cut off. "Two more to go," The Murderer said in a playful voice. The three year old cried so hard that once The Murderer killed Trista by cutting off her left arm, he heard swift footsteps and quickly hid. The boy's mother burst in and saw all the dead children, and her son who has lived. She screamed so loud that the staff came in and their eyes widened. The mom picked up her son and kissed him all over, relieved that he was okay. She yelled at the staff, and they swore they had no idea who did it. The mother quickly called the police, and The Murderer got away by crawling into the vent unoticed. The parents of all the dead children cried and cried next to their loved one's dead bodies. "I should've came with you, Trista," her mother said. Right when they stepped out of the crime scene and their boss was informed, he went to his microphone and said, "Attention everyone, due to a terrible incident, the restaurant is closing for the day right now. Thank tou, and have a good day." The boss was given several spanks by the six kid's mothers, including the three year old boy's and they were never seen in the Pizzaria again.

Eevee's Pizzaria, 1986, 5:06 P.M.

A mysterious jingle played from a music box in the gift shoppe. Out came a creepy looking puppet that was the mascot of the gift shoppe, walking toward the room where the children were killed. The Puppet was designed to look like Mudkip. Once Mudkip got to the room, he said, "Hello kids, I've heard what happened to you from the gift shoppe, and the same thing happened to me when this place first opened in 1985 in the Family Diner. Luckily I possesed this suit so I could walk and talk. Follow me!" The souls of the 5 lost children could not talk, but they nodded and followed. They had ghastly tears falling from their transparent eyes, and they looked like shadows. They got to the room where the animatronics get put when the shop closes. "Here you go, posses one of these and you could walk and talk. Pick your favorite!" Mudkip said. Sammy went to Eevee's suit, Sean went to Marill's suit, Charlotte went to Pikachu's suit, Oscar went to Charmander the Pirate's suit, and Trista had no other choice then to go to Golden Eevee's suit, which was now her least favorite. "Oh wait, let me put the endoskeleton back in it," Mudkip said, "It would be a lot easier to walk in it that way." The endoskeleton was kind of broken, but it still worked. "I can finally talk!" Charlotte, now Pikachu said. Pikachu held a cupcake on her tail, had purple eyes, and had a cute bib that said "Lets Eat!" On it. Sammy, now Eevee, had a black top hat and bowtie, and also had blue eyes. Sean, now Marill, had a red bowtie and eyes. Oscar, now Charmander The Pirate, had yellow eyes, and a eyepatch that covered his left eye. Lastly, Trista, now Golden Eevee had pitch black eyes with two white dots in the middle, and a blue top hat and bow. "I miss my family," said Golden Eevee in a sad voice. "Me too," Pikachu said. "I guess I always wanted to be Charmander the Pirate, but now that I actually AM, that's a different story," Charmander the Pirate said. "Good thing I love this place so much I memorized all the lyrics to the song that Eevee and Pikachu sing! We'll have to sing tomorrow every hour!" Eevee said. "Really? I memorized them to!" Pikachu said, in a happy voice. "I learned Marill's guitar song on my guitar!" Marill said. "No kidding!? I memorized all Charmander the Pirate's lines!" Charmader The Pirate said. "Then it looks like you're all ready for tomorrow! Nobody ever opens my box, so I'll go up in the attic with Golden Eevee so she has someone to talk to," Mudkip said. "Ok," said Golden Eevee, sobbing. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Mudkip said.

I had a good time writing this! If you hadn't noticed, Eevee is Freddy, Marill is Bonnie, Pikachu is Chica, and yes, she is a girl Pikachu, Charmander the Pirate is Foxy the Pirate, and will sometimes be shotened to Charmander, Mudkip is The Puppet, Golden Eevee is Golden Freddy, and Golden Eevee is a boy, but the spirit is a girl because of the little girl's laugh near Golden Freddy's poster, and The Murderer is The Purple Guy. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Eevee's Pizzaria, 1987, 3:02 A.M.

"I have made the worst decision of my life. Those animatronics are not normal," a man whispered to himself, looking at the cameras and watching each and every room. "They're out to kill me, I know it," he said. He then heard a mysterious jingle getting louder and louder. "Who-who's there!" He managed to say as he pointed his flashlight in every direction. "I'm holding a loaded, uh," he shivered in fear and reached for his gun, but it was gone. "weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it!" All of a sudden, Eevee popped out of nowhere, pushing him to the ground as the man begged for mercy.

Eevee's Pizzaria, 1987, 7:05 A.M.

"Are you sure you want this job after the uh, incident yesterday?" The Boss asked a man named Drake Thomas, who wanted a job as a night guard. "I'm sure," Drake said, unknowing there was a murder. "Very well, you're hired. The Pizzaria closes at 11:00 P.M. and opens at 6:00 A.M. See you tonight!" Drake walked out of the room and headed home. "Yes, I finally got a job! My wife will be so happy," Drake said as he got in his car, yet he did not know what he was going to experience that night.

Eevee's Pizzaria, 1987, 3:07 A.M.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" Drake said in horror. He didn't know what he did wrong, or how the animatronics could even walk in the first place. He pushed Eevee's head with force and ran for dear life. "Why did I ever choose this job?" He wondered. "Who cares if a murderer gets in, these animatronics will take care of them," he said, climbing in a vent he found in the east wing. He then heard mumbling and he froze. "What was that?" He asked himself. "Eh, must have been my imagination," he said as he kept crawiling through the vents. He looked at his watch. "3:30, only two and a half hours to go," he said, wishing the vent would come to an end. Suddenly as Drake was about to go around a corner, he encountered Marill, who tried to bite his arm off. Drake screamed and punched Marill's face, which made it fall off. That distracted Marill for a bit, so he turned around and swiftly crawled the other way. Then he heard a human-like voice. "Hello? I don't know if anyone can hear me, but if anyone can, then let me tell you about the animatronics. They're kind of in a wandering mode at night, which they used to be able to do in the day until the Bite of '85! It's amazing that the body could live without a frontal lobe, heh heh! Anyway, don't start panicing, there's really nothing to worry about. Unless you encounter an animatronic, 'cuz they'll probably see you as a endoskeleton without the suit. You see, that's against the rules here at Eevee's Pizzaria, so they'll try to force you into a suit that was made for an endoskeleton. That would probably cause death. No biggy! I'll chat with you tomorrow! Bye!" "No biggy? What does he mean, no biggy? And how does he know about this stuff, anyway?" Drake thought. He rushed back in the office and made sure Freddy was gone. He looked at the clock. 5:45 already!? He was lucky! He looked at the cameras and saw Pikachu coming towards the office. "Oh, NO!" Drake thought as he rushed towards the left and right doors to close them. Once he did, he sighed in relief. "15 minutes to go," he thought. He was safe for the rest of the night, so he just relaxed and thought, "I am NOT coming back tomorrow."


End file.
